ultimo adios
by ginevrapulliza
Summary: Harry tiene sus ojos abiertos ante la realidad, por la persona menos pensada.


**Un ultimo Adiós**

Ella no sabia que estaba haciendo allí. ¿Qué la poseyó para ir? Después de todo no eran amigos. No, lejos de eso. Después de todo lo que paso, ella hizo todo lo posible por pretender que el no existía. Entonces ¿Que hacia ahí? La respuesta era fácil. Clausura.

Una vez terminara con lo que iba hacer, iba a salir del país. Ya no importaba nada más. No había absolutamente nada que la aguantara. La única razón por la que no se fue de inmediato con su familia es por que aun tenía una deuda que pagar. Eso era lo que la llevo tan lejos de su hogar. Como quien dice, ala boca del lobo.

Se bajo del taxi que la llevaba y se dirigió ala puerta. Abrazo su abrigo más fuerte. Como si pudiera protegerla de lo que fuera a pasar. Toco la puerta y espero. Parte de ella pidiendo que nadie le respondiera, olvidar esa absurda idea que tenía y regresar a su casa. Pero en el fondo sabia que no podría ser feliz amenos que terminara lo que vino hacer. Espero varios segundos antes de volver a tocar. La puerta se abrió y un par de ojos color esmeralda, escondidos detrás de unos espejuelos, aparecieron.

A pesar de que las ojeras que tenían eran muestras de que no estaba durmiendo bien, y que estaba un poco mas flaco que la ultima vez que lo vio. Seguía siendo uno de los chicos más guapos que había visto. Le dio una leve sonrisa. Pero su atención estaba nuevamente en sus ojos.

Recientemente, el joven había perdido a su mentor. Sin embargo, ella sabia que la tristeza allí, no era debida en todo a la muerte de este. Con un poco de suerte una vez terminara su misión, podría volver a ver aquel brillo especial, que por las ultimas semanas antes de salir de Hogwarts estuvo allí.

- Hola, Harry. ¿Puedo pasar? – le dijo dulcemente.

- ¿Cho?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Decir que estaba sorprendido era como decir que el cielo es azul y los dementores te sacan el alma. No es todos los días cuando tu ex novia se presenta en tu casa, después de un año completo ignorándote. Especialmente cuando en estos momentos buscar cualquier tipo de contacto con el, era como firmar tu propia sentencia de muerte. Por eso mas que por nada estaba perdido en que decirle, mientras esta estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina y el preparaba te.

Gracias a Dios y a quien estuviera velando por el. Sus tíos estaban en una cena de trabajo. Y Dudley, su obeso y estupido primo, estaba en casa de un amigo. O al menos eso les dijo a sus padres. Seguramente el estaba aterrorizando a niños pequeños o bandalizando mas propiedad publica.

Puso una tasa de te enfrente de ella y tomo una silla a su lado. No sabiendo que hacer. Que decir o a donde mirar. Ella parecía sentir su incomodidad por que fue quien rompió el hielo.

- Gracias por el te. Y por atenderme a esta hora.

- No hay problema. – respondió aun sin mirarla.

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien. ¿Y tú?

- Bien. – le dijo tomando un sorbo de su tasa. Luego lo miro a los ojos. - ¿Como esta Ginny?

- Bien supongo. – dijo poniéndose mas incomodo aun. Definitivamente, no era fácil hablar de tu ex novia, con otra ex novia.

- Escuche que terminaron. – dijo tentativamente viendo como se tenso el joven. Este solo asintió con la cabeza sin mirarla a los ojos. - ¿Puedo preguntar por que?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, Cho. – dijo suavemente. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a despedirme. – le dio otra sonrisa y por primera vez en la noche, el la miro a los ojos.

- ¿A donde vas?

- Mi familia decidió que Inglaterra no es seguro. Nos vamos del país.

Harry la miro sorprendido por un momento antes de bajar la vista. Obviamente no queriendo decir lo que pensaba. Pero Cho no habia sido puesta en Ravenclaw por nada.

- Piensas que somos cobardes¿no?

- Yo no dije eso.

- Pero lo pensaste.

- Lo siento.

- No tienes de que. En parte tienes razon. Pero tienes que entender, que no todo el mundo esta cortado para pelear. Mi familia no es de guerreros.

- Pensé que tú, de todas las personas querrías pelear. – le dijo en un tono suave. Casi como susurro.

- La venganza no me lo va a devolver Harry. – contesto.

Harry escucho con un poco de pánico como su voz de llenaba de lagrimas. Pero para su sorpresa ninguna lagrima salio. Levanto su rostro para encontrarla mirándolo a los ojos.

- La venganza no sirve para nada. Si algo hace, es mas daño que bien.

- No me des ese discurso. ¿Cómo vas a dejar que la memoria de Cedric pueda descansar en paz si no haces lo que puedas para que sus asesinos paguen? – le dijo en un tono un poco benedicto.

- Eso es lo que vine hacer. – su mirada aun en los ojos de su joven acompañante. – No se trata de hacer pagar a quienes me lo quitaron Harry. Se trata de hacer lo que el hubiera querido que yo hiciera. Esa es la única forma para que el pueda descansar.

Harry evadió su mirada. Retornándola ala mesa. Lo último que quería era hablar de algo así con ella.

- Harry. – le dijo suavemente, este la volvió a mirar. – lo ultimo que el pidió, fue que regresaras su cuerpo a sus padres. No que lo vengaran… yo se que tu has perdido a mucha gente importante en tu vida. Pero contéstame algo, honestamente¿puedes decir que ellos hubieran querido que los vengaras? – cuando este no contesto continuo – El Profesor Dumbledor, siempre dijo que había que escoger 'entre lo que esta bien, y lo que es fácil.' Pelear por venganza es fácil. Dejar que tu vida sea decida por una obsesión mal sana en hacer algo que las personas que estas 'vengando' no hubieran querido para ti, es fácil. ¿Pero vale la pena?

- ¿Y que se supone que voy hacer¿Dejar las cosas como están¿No pelear en la guerra¿Huir?

- Tu no eres de huir. – Dijo tristemente – Harry, si vas a pelear, pelea por un futuro. Pelea por la posibilidad de acabar esto y que puedas regresar a casa un día. Pelea para que tú y Ginny puedan tener una esperanza.

- ¿Que tiene Ginny que ver en todo esto?

- Todo. Ella es la razón por la que sigues aquí… Harry el día en que Dumbledor murió… Yo estaba en la torre junto con los otros estudiantes. Yo te vi ignorando a todo el mundo. Estabas en shock, nadie podía llegar a ti. Ella solo te toco y el cambio fue… Lo que ustedes dos tienen, es algo que hasta un ciego puede ver.

- Cho…

- No, Harry escúchame por favor.

- ok

- Tu no eres una persona difícil de entender. Hasta yo puedo ver que la unica razon por la que terminaste con ella es por que no quieres que la usen para llegar a ti. Pero no te das cuenta de que eso solo la pone en mas peligro.

- ¿como que mas peligro?

- Todo el mundo sabe que ella es una Weasley. Esta en la lista de cada mortifago solo por sus padres. Todo el mundo en Hogwarts sabe que ustedes estaban juntos. Y solo basto una mirada a como estabas con ella, para saber que ella era mas que un simple romance escolar. Estén juntos o no, ella no es el tipo de chica de sentarse a esperar o huir. Y por ultimo, algo puede pasarle simplemente por estar en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada.

- Cedric. – murmuro.

Por eso fue que aquel joven talentoso, poderoso y guapo perdió su vida. Simplemente por estar en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada.

- No hay nadie 100 seguro en estos momentos. – continua luego de una leve pausa. – No digo que si regresar con ella nada le va a pasar. Pero estoy segura de que si lo peor llega a pasar, vas a lamentar hasta el último minuto que perdiste lejos de ella.

El dolor en sus ojos era palpable. Obviamente no era fácil hablarle. Mucho menos por que estaba aguantado las ganas de llorar. No iba a hacerlo enfrente del. No ahora. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Ella era diferente.

- Harry, seguir sin Cedric me ha costado mucho. No tienes una idea. Parte de mi sabe que lo que tuve con el no lo tendré con nadie. Que jamás voy a amar a alguien como lo ame a el. Por que a pesar de que muchas personas piensen que éramos muy jóvenes para saber lo que era el amor, yo se que no es verdad. Yo lo amaba. Aun no lo amo. Estos último dos años he tratado de buscarlo en otros chicos. Y me ha costado en entender que se fue. Nada me lo va a devolver. Por eso estoy aquí. Hay algo que quiero pedirte antes de irme. Un ultimo favor.

- ¿El que?

Suspiro y le dio una triste sonrisa antes de hablar.

- Cedric te admiraba mucho, Harry. No trates de vengarlo. Déjalo descansar en paz. Deja su memoria en paz.

- ¿Como¿Cómo lo ago? – dijo casi en desesperación.

- Busca a Ginny. Ámala el resto de tiempo que estén juntos. Sea un día o el resto de sus vidas. Ámala como Cedric y yo nos amamos. Como tus padres lo hicieron. Es lo único que te pido. Y estoy segura de que el te hubiera pedido lo mismo.

Ya sin poder aguantar las lágrimas, Cho se levanto de la mesa. Cogio su abrigo que lo había puesto en el espaldar de la silla y se acerco a Harry. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro al oído:

- El amor es el único poder que nos mantiene. No lo dejes ir.

Se puso derecha y siguió su camino fuera de la cocina. Fuera de la casa, de la vida de Harry. Y los recuerdos de Cedric.

Tres cosas le pasaron por la mente mientras veía la espalda de Cho haciendo su camino fuera de la cocina. Solo tres cosas:

'… _Y el tendrá un poder que el Sr. Tenebroso no conoce….'_

'_Amor, Harry. Tu habilidad de amar fue lo que salvo…'_

'_Te amo, Harry…'_

Levantándose de la mesa, salio corriendo detrás de su primer infatuación. La encontró casi en la puerta de salida.

- Cho – le dijo agarrándola por el brazo y girándola. Luego muy para sorpresa de ambos, la abrazo. – Gracias.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Si las palomas pudieran sonreír, esta lo hubiera echo. Aunque claro esta no era una paloma común y corriente. De hecho, no era una paloma en realidad. Punto. Era una bruja. Una bruja que observaba entre alegría y nostalgia a dos amantes abrasándose y besándose apasionadamente.

Estaba afuera déla ventana del cuarto de la joven amante. Sabía que estaba mal que los estuviera espiando. Pero parte de ella necesitaba saber que todo iba salir bien de ahora en adelante. Por eso no dudo en aparecerse a La Madriguera y tomar su forma como animagus, una vez Harry desapareció hacia allá.

Ella no escucho una palabra de lo que hablaron. Pues la ventana estaba cerrada. Pero si vio como ambos lloraron luego de un rato. Como dejaron caer sus emociones en los brazos del otro y sobre todo como aceptaron aquella segunda oportunidad para estar juntos.

Cerrando los ojos decidió que ya había visto demasiado. Tomando el vuelo no pudo evitar sentirse complacida consigo misma. Y mientras el viento le dio en sus alas, pudo por fin, dejar ir en paz la memoria de su propio amante.

_Adiós Cedric._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Diclaimer: No soy la dueña de nada. ¡Solo juego con los personajes de este universo!

A/N: Después de 2 años odiándola, la chica esta haciendo su camino para reivindicarse. Bueno como Dumbledor pensaba, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.

Si quieren leer una historia donde Cho es buena y amiga de Ginny, chequeen 'Caza Fortunas' en mi profile!

¡Ahora no olviden dejar un mensaje para saber que les parecio!

See you!


End file.
